thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simba (Katy's Fanfics)
Simba is the king of the Pride Lands, the only child and son of Mufasa and Sarabi, nephew of his evil uncle and aunt Scar and Zira, the mate of Nala, and the father of Kiara, Kion and Kopa. Appearence Simba's pelt is brownish-gold, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is scarlet. His eyes are reddish-brown. Information Backstory Simba was born to King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. However, as a cub, he experienced the horror of his father's death, followed by Scar telling him that all of it was his fault. He ran off, eventually passing out from exhaustion. He was eventually found at the jungle oasis by meerkat and warthog duo Timon and Pumbaa, and then raised as the nephew of the lion Mheetu. Growing to adulthood, Simba was happy. Then, his old friend Nala came back into his life, and they fell in love. She and Mheetu tried to convince him to return home, but he refused. It took both Rafiki and the ghost of Mufasa to show him the truth. He went back to Pride Rock, where he defeated Scar and banished Zira and her pride to the Outlands. He and Nala then produced a son, Kopa. Sometime later, they had a daughter and son, Kiara and Kion, all of them grew into adults. Family * Mufasa: Father (deceased) * Sarabi: Mother * Scar: Uncle (deceased) * Nala: Mate * Kiara: Daughter * Kopa: Son * Kion: Son * Kovu: Son-in-law * Vitani: Daughter-in-law * Rani: Daughter-in-law * Katy: Granddaughter * Kivu: Grandson * Kita: Granddaughter * Tapa: Grandson * Raon: Grandson * Kini: Granddaughter * Leni: Father-in-law (deceased) * Sarafina: Mother-in-law * Mheetu: Brother-in-law (deceased) Friends * Timon * Pumbaa * Katy * Kivu * Kita * Tapa * Raon * Kini * Zazu * Rafiki * Ma Tembo * Makini * Bupu * Makuu * Chumvi * Kula * Fikiri * Kitendo Enemies * Scar * Zira * Nuka * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo's Siblings * Scar's Army Trivia * His sons refer to him as Dad. * His daughter refers to him as Daddy. * His grandchildren refer to him as Grandpa. * Zazu refers to him as Your Majesty. * He taught Kion about the importance of keeping one's promises. * Simba has toned down his overprotective nature for Kion's sake at Kiara's urging. * He privately admitted to Kiara that he was nervous about ruling the Pridelands at first. * Simba has kept his promise of abolishing the marriage law. * He doesn't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * Simba adores his grandchildren. * He has an affectionate relationship with his children. * He is close friends with Chumvi and Kula. * Simba has a close relationship with his mother-in-law. * He and Nala have a good relationship with Vitani. * Simba and Nala are very grateful for Kovu and Kiara's assistance in raising Kion. * He has a close relationship with Rafiki and Zazu. * Simba enjoys spending time with Timon and Pumbaa. * Simba has a pleasant relationship with Ma. * He and Sokwe made a peace treaty shortly after Kiara‘s birth. * Simba is a skilled hunter. * He has a good relationship with Kovu and Vitani. * Simba is respectful of different customs, and always tries to make peace in the Pridelands. * He understands that everyone makes mistakes, and believes that what is done to correct those mistakes is what matters. Category:KatyHartford38 Category:Katy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents Category:Pride Rock Stories Category:Pride Rock Stories Characters